The present disclosure relates to a display control apparatus and display control method, a display control program, and a recording medium.
Recently, apparatus that display an image on an LCD screen and enable viewing of a plurality of images by switching the display image are becoming popular. When viewing an image with such an apparatus, it is desirable to primarily display the image while limiting display of unwanted elements on the LCD screen as much as possible. On the other hand, if an image being viewed is unwanted, it is desirable to be able to delete that image by a simple operation. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-176578 discloses a camera that reads out images recorded onto a memory card, displays the images on an LCD monitor, and enables deletion of displayed images.